<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Squirming at Your Side by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777436">[Podfic] Squirming at Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Greece, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hair touching, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slavery, soft, takes place (mostly) when crowley is still crawly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adenil's summary:</p>
<p>A night alone together in Athens, Greece brings our two favorite ethereal beings closer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Squirming at Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923197">Squirming at Your Side</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil">Adenil</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap">anchor</a><br/><b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/bxorccyjcolx11v/GO_Squirming_at_Your_Side.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p>
<p><b>Music:</b> <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420">Silver Lanyard</a> by Blue Dot Sessions<br/>From the Free Music Archive<br/><a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/">CC BY-NC 4.0</a><br/><b>Sound:</b> <a href="http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html">Plop</a> by Sabine Eismayer<br/>From Soundbible<br/><a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p>
<p><b>Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS</b> can be found on <a href="https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>